1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a garment care system, and more particularly, to an adjustable heavy duty garment hanger which may include shoulder supports that allow width adjustment of the hanger and that support garments (including large and heavy garments) in an open configuration, allowing them to vent, dry and maintain their shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Garments come in a wide variety of sizes, shapes and weights, depending on their nature and the size of the person wearing them. To store these garments, one typically hangs them on hooks, bars or similar structure using some type of hanging device. The prior art includes a multitude of such hanging devices. These prior devices suffer a number of disadvantages, including failure to provide adequate support, to maintain the shape of the garments during storage, or to minimize the marks and creases that the devices impart to the garments.
It is desirable for a garment hanger to have a heavy duty construction for supporting heavy garments and to have adjustable shoulder supports for accommodating garments with different shoulder widths. A garment hanger should also have shoulder support portions of increased thickness (or lateral projection) for holding garments in an open manner, allowing them to vent, dry, and maintain their shape. Finally, a garment hanger should also include adjustable clips that secure pants, accessories, and similar garments.
The garment care apparatus of the present invention includes all of the desirable features outlined above. It provides a robust and simple construction which minimizes the cost of fabrication and assembly, yet provides effective and reliable support for a wide variety of garments. It maintains the shape of the garments that it supports, minimizing the marks and creases that it imparts to those garments.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a garment care apparatus includes a frame segment with a top hook portion for hanging the apparatus on a hook or bar. It may also include a pair of adjustable shoulder segments secured to the frame segment on opposite sides of the frame segment, and securing means for detachably securing the shoulder segments to the frame segment in at least two different positions on the frame segment. One or more clip segments may normally lie secured to a bottom edge of a main body portion of the frame segment.
The frame segment is generally a flat plate-like member; and the shoulder segments are cup-like members that extend over the frame and project a substantial distance laterally outwardly of the frame member. The shoulder segments support a garment at the shoulder region of a garment that a person wears around his or her shoulders while the clip segments support accessories such as gloves and garments such as pants. The shape of the shoulder segments may differ, depending on the nature of the garments that the apparatus supports.